El polvo prometido -porn-shot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Thor llama los truenos con un movimiento de muñeca mortales, porque esas son cosas que Thor hace.


**Titulo: **Esto no tiene titulo porque es una escena eliminada de THOR ODINSON.

**Pareja:** Thorki-Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno y más porno)

**Nº de palabras: ** 3.7722

**OC: **Cona.

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot / Crackfic / Porn-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío ni mucho menos el universo, todo es de el imperio malvado de Disney que compró los derechos de Marvel. Si alguna cosa, solo la idea de los truenos es de mi propiedad (?).

**Sumario: **Thor llama los truenos con un movimiento de muñeca mortales, porque esas son cosas que Thor hace.

**Advertencia:**

¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!

Ya se que lo digo con ocho días de atraso… pero bueno, como les dije en la navidad, más vale tarde que nunca (?).

Bueno ladys & gentlemans, aquí, presente ante ustedes y de la mejor forma de empezar el año, les tengo el porno prometido.

Para los que no han leído THOR ODINSON, les explico la dinámica de este fanfiction.

Esta es la escena eliminada de un fanfiction/cosa extraña que escribí hace un tiempo, en ese fanfiction escribí una escena de lemon que tuvo buena cogida. A mi también me gustó mucho la escena, así que al final de fanfiction le dije a mis lectores que tenía la idea de hacerle una extensión a ese lemon. Como se imaginaran (los Dioses no nos libren nunca de tanto porno) ninguno dijo que no.

¡Así que después del fin del mundo, aquí esta!

La verdad no se que decirles sobre este fanfiction aparte que es solo porno, de comienzo a fin.

Tal vez les puedo decir que salió un poco más corto de lo que imagine, y también que si tiene alguna copia de THOR ODINSON, verán que el fanfiction no se modifica si anexan esta escena allí, porque tanto el comienzo de la escena como el final los respete completamente.

También puedo decirles que por allí hay una sirviente que aparece, se llama Coan y en realidad no es una sirviente.

El nombre es en realidad el nombre de una lectora muy querida por mi 3. Le dije que la metería en el fanfiction y lo hice, solo quiero pedir perdón por entrarla como una sirviente.

La idea principal era que ella fuera una prima o alguna chica de la alta corte en Asgard; pero, a la hora de escribir encontré difícil de justificar que una prima de ellos fuera a buscarlos a sus habitaciones… así que recurrí a lo más básico y eso fue a que una sirviente fuese a cambiar las sabanas de las camas.

Intente hacerla _menos_ sirviente, pero no se si lo logré D:

¡Saludo grande Coan, espero que te guste tu aparición!

Por otro lado, quiero nombrar de nuevo a mi Beta adorada, Tamiko-san ha hecho de nuevo un gran trabajo y la amo mucho por eso.

También, por agregar algo más voy a decir que no esperaba tan buena reacción en mi fanficion anterior, y que de verdad me honra su respuesta, muchas gracias a todos.

¡Este es mi post 11.111! (?)

Esta vez no es tan largo este fanfiction, así que no les dejaré una introducción tan larga, a los que no han leído THOR ODINSON les recomiendo que lo hagan, no porque yo crea que es especialmente bueno, si no porque les hará entender el fanfiction mejor.

Y en fin..

¡LEAN, ES PORNO!

* * *

Thor es satisfacción de sí mismo, un arrebato de amor propio. Thor, una vida de completa conformidad con quien es, con lo que ha logrado y lo que piensa lograr, con sus músculos enormes y su fuerza de carácter. Thor tiene muchas razones para andar por ahí muy seguro de sí y toda esa mierda.

Por eso le hiere cuando Loki es tan abiertamente indiferente con algunas cosas.

Para dar un ejemplo:

-Sinceramente Thor.- Loki se mueve alrededor de la cama, tiene un libro en las manos, Thor está atravesado y en medio de los cojines, piernas cruzadas y un espacio preferencial a su lado; el Mjolnir reposa a lo grande a su derecha mientras Thor lo delinea con los dedos, _mi bebé, _Thor es padre de un amor hacia su martillo que tal vez es igual en tamaño y hambre al que le tiene a su propio ego, nada que hacer. –Nunca me han parecido gran cosa los truenos.

Ahí está, esa herida que se clava en medio del tórax, Loki lo mira con ese fiero atrevimiento que Thor invoca inconscientemente. Y Thor se ofende mucho, mucho más de lo que parece, levanta la cabeza y observa, como si esperara que Loki se devolviera en sus palabras y admitiera un mal chiste, porque una cosa es hablarle de empuñar una espada con poco estilo a Fandral; y otra historia es pronunciar el nombre en vano del _amado, querido, idolatrado _martillo de Thor y sus correspondientes ventajas meteorológicas.

-Blasfemia.

Thor apunta con el dedo índice, ceñudo y concentrando una especie diferente de furia animal. Abusando de su poder de atracción hasta que Loki se acerca, como llamado por su órbita.

-Retráctate.- Thor es el repentino tirón que jala a Loki sobre la cama, el golpe inicial entre sus dos cuerpos. Loki se acomoda con un movimiento gracioso quedando de rodillas, piernas abiertas y Thor en el medio.

-Olvídalo, Odinson.- Es un reto y Thor es parte de eso. –Siempre me ha parecido un don un poco insignificante la verdad, tú puedes llamar un trueno… yo claramente puedo hacer cosas más llamativas- Thor es efervescencia y calor, es el deseo incontenible que pesa sobre el abdomen cuando se siente ira, un deseo que se vuelve pornografía cuando cruza su cuerpo.

Thor es excitarse salvajemente cuando Loki hace gala de sus agudas maneras de desprecio.

Por eso hay besos allí, mordidas y piel. Thor canaliza su resentimiento y doblega a Loki, lo fuerza a no poder resistirse, a dejarse caer en esos besos, en ese afán por tocar más allá de la ropa.

-Los truenos son lo mejor.

-No lo creo.

Todo lo que conforma a Thor se derrite contra los labios de Loki, hay una sonrisa cómplice, una mirada tan hirviente que solo puede venir de los ojos de Thor cuando el impulso en la columna vertebral de comérselo se suma.

Thor es una diestra forma de abandonarse a la improvisación y jalar a Loki contra su pelvis, morderle el cuello, besarle los hombros cubiertos de innecesaria ropa e insinuarle un buen polvo antes de ir a cenar.

-Thor, alguien puede venir.

-Que venga.- Thor es ese '_no me importa la opinión de nadie más' _perpetuo. Es una indiferencia universal hacía todo lo que se opone a sus instintos, una naturaleza a llevar la contraria, y más si la contraria implica hacerle el amor a Loki con el peligro de ser descubiertos.

-¡Nos van a ver!

-Que lo hagan.- No existe poder que lo tire hacia atrás, Thor se acomoda mejor sobre la cama, jala a Loki para quedar completamente sobre el colchón e intenta callar sus precauciones a besos y mordidas.

Los reproches de Loki detienen sólo, y sólo se convierten en otra cosa, cuando Thor lo hace maniobrar entre sus brazos por completo, cuando lo sienta entre sus piernas y le busca allá, primero sobre el pantalón y al final debajo de la tela y entre los muslos. Loki se retuerce con esa manera de retorcerse que hace perder a Thor, levantando los brazos para sujetarse de su cuello, metiéndose en su pecho y abriendo las piernas con el deseo pintado sobre la piel.

Thor es una mordida perruna en el cuello y masturbación con la puerta de la habitación abierta, porque está abierta, de par en par.

Cuando Loki da señales de perder su preocupación y se entona con la adrenalina sexual de Thor, este decide que el sexo en público no es suficiente si no se está desnudo.

Thor lo desviste con toda esa fuerza contenida de la tormenta que no descarga pero que gotea, y Loki corresponde, porque parte de ser Thor es eso mismo, cegarse de ganas y ladrar de instinto cuando se arrancan la ropa y se buscan con las manos.

Loki empieza a entrar en calor, a devolver más de una caricia y finalmente a lucir cómodo en su desnudez.

-Tócame, Thor.

-¿Ahora si quieres, eh?

-Si nos van a ver, que valga la pena entonces.

Thor es una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Loki se rinde y después una idea fetichista para rematar, una idea que le atraviesa el sistema nervioso y lo hace tomar el Mjolnir con una mano, para que haciendo ese movimiento de toda la vida, los truenos acudan después de un gesto de muñeca, Thor se concentra, pliega a Loki contra su pecho y espera la descarga sobre el martillo.

El trueno llega por la ventana abierta y Loki se sobresalta, su piel refleja el azul del relámpago, Thor se jacta de esa sorpresa y de ese temor latente, sonríe, se crece en él.

La idea toma más consistencia una vez Thor siente sobre su piel las descargas de su elemento, hay un par de segundos en que Loki se niega a que Thor ponga el Mjolnir entre sus piernas, pero al final sus esfuerzos decaen cuando los dedos de Thor vagan en la piel de su erección, Loki se rinde después del tercer gemido y cuando Thor quiebra la muñeca mientras lo sube, haciendo que el placer le rebote entre los muslos.

Al final Thor logra acomodar el Mjolnir entre las piernas de Loki, están sentados y el esfuerzo es casi invisible cuando Thor empuja a Loki y lo hace sentarse por completo sobre el metal frio del martillo '_¿Qué haces Thor?' _Tal vez fue una réplica, tal vez no fue nada, Thor toca con toda la mano hasta rozar los testículos de Loki, luego busca el mango del Mjolnir con la otra mano, aprieta girando la muñeca y la carga exacta de energía se libera en descargas, mínimas y azules, de electricidad. Rayitos diminutos que trepan sobre la piel del miembro de Loki y lo masturban junto con la mano de Thor.

-¡Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!

El quejido ronroneado de Loki es un murmullo de placer sin límite, Thor lo toca hasta abajo mientras los pequeños truenos le dan toques escalofriantes en la punta del pene a Loki, que se revuelve cuando las corrientes se estrellan todas al tiempo contra su piel y dejan puntos calientes y casi dolorosos, Thor se jacta de nuevo de esos triunfos sexuales que sólo Loki le brinda, sonriendo ampliamente y maniobrando con los pequeños truenos entre sus dedos, explorando a Loki como sólo él podría hacerlo, porque eso es ser muy Thor, un poco de placer doloroso en público, un experimento nacido de la improvisación y un amor desbocado e ilegal.

Las manos se deslizan hacia arriba curiosamente, Thor recorre a Loki, le traza caminos extraños sobre la piel del abdomen y el pecho, delineando los pectorales redondeando los pezones, hundiendo los dedos entre el espacio de las clavículas, todo hasta sujetarlo del cuello y hacerlo girar la cabeza, Loki se vuelve para encontrarlo con un beso, se muerden tan fuerte que Thor se oscurece y estalla, tanto que las descargas del martillo se vuelven espontáneas.

Los dedos de Thor pasan del cuello a la boca y Loki lame con esa lengua rosada de todas las perdiciones. Thor es ese momento exquisito en el que todo el mundo se funde contra la lujuria de Loki, Thor es ese instante en que los dedos cruzan esa espalda dibujando corazones, y terminan tanteando la entrada de Loki, trazando círculos sobre la piel sensible, jugando a no querer penetrarlo y después invadiéndolo sin aviso, Thor también es el gemido de la penetración primera.

Los rayitos de energía siguen sobre el pene de Loki, repujando la punta y picando sobre donde el preseminal se escapa, luego avanzan sobre sus muslos dejando el rastro de las cosquillas que puede hacer un látigo, corriendo más allá, sobre sus nalgas y finalmente acompañando los dedos que Thor, que lo dilatan, que lo lubrican. Loki grita y Thor es ese grito de agónico placer.

-Juraría que dijiste hace un momento algo sobre los truenos.

-¿De verdad?

Thor lo hace irse hacia adelante, Loki apoya sus manos contra la cama pero sus genitales aún rozan el martillo porque Thor lo aprisiona contra la superficie metálica, lo hace ceñirse a donde los rayos buscan llenar todo de placer eléctrico; Thor se acomoda, busca la posición perfecta entre sus dos cuerpos y entra. De a pocos y como más le gusta, haciendo gemir a Loki con cada embestida que va un poco más dentro, más profundo, más placer.

Las manos de Thor se sujetan de la cadera de Loki, lo hacen oprimirse cada vez más contra el Mjolnir, que libera su energía dejando repujados puntos de descargas eléctricas sobre la piel sensible de ambos, enterrando sus rayos diminutos en sus poros y llenándolos de esa espesa bruma sexual de la que Thor es padre y hacedor, el mismo Thor que va entrando en Loki, Loki que deja de rehuir de la electricidad y se rinde, para que las líneas azules de corriente sigan buscando ese lugar donde el preseminal empieza a rodar sobre la piel de su erección. Loki se derrite con el contacto, y Thor lo hace moverse rítmicamente, yendo y viniendo, en un vaivén en el que Mjolnir lo masturba con pequeños truenos que son Thor y que son tantas ganas de hacer el amor que terminan por olvidar la puerta abierta y que deberían no hacer tanto ruido.

Hacen ruido, como una tormenta.

Loki grita de placer brutal muchas veces y Thor jadea contra su espalda, caliente como los rayos.

Es tanta la pasión con que se juntan y el ritmo se acondiciona de tal forma al latir de sus corazones que para hacerle honor a los truenos de los truenos, se vuelve elegante su forma de amarse como perros, así tan elegante como Thor, uno que tiene que cobrar revancha y por fin cree hallar el momento exacto.

-Los truenos son _divertidos, _Loki.

-Ya les estoy cogiendo el punto.- Loki admite y Thor va más dentro de su cuerpo, la embestida maestra, todo su miembro dentro al fin, hasta que el cuerpo de Loki se contrae contra él, hasta que el calor y la estrechez les hacen cerrar los ojos.

Loki aprieta su cuerpo, Thor lo siente y una tentación morbosa lo invade, le excita y lo mueve como un títere.

Esta vez es el mismo Thor quien lame sus dedos, saboreando el ánimo de travesuras que Loki le contagia viralmente cuando tienen sexo. El cuerpo de Loki se relaja un poco cuando Thor reanuda el vaivén, sus nalguitas chocan deliciosamente contra su pelvis y Thor no resiste nada, porque él no es un animal de paciencia.

Lo siguiente es un gemido invadido pero agradado. Thor busca la entrada de Loki y consigue un poco de espacio bajo su miembro, en donde sus testículos chocan con los de Loki.

Y toca, pidiéndole a esa piel que ceda y deje pasar sus dedos ansiosos.

Loki se deja ir hacia adelante y apoya los codos sobre la cama mientras grita algo sin sentido pero que suena a placer y a Thor. Al final un dedo pasa y Thor tiene claro lo que quiere hacer tan pronto siente la corriente acompañar su digito.

Se adentra más, empujado por su propia erección que va y vine, se adentra robándole todos los gritos posibles a Loki y memorizando la sensación de intimidad. Se adentra hasta que puede flexionar un poco el dedo y presiona la próstata de Loki, acompañado de los mil rayos y de todo su deseo incontenible.

-¡Uuuummmm!

Thor no se priva de regar besos por toda la espalda de Loki, no se guarda una sola caricia ni una mordida que se le atraviesa en los dientes.

Loki se relaja y Thor es esa sobredosis de sexo que los consume, que hace que Loki pida más _involuntariamente_.

Thor le muerde debajo del cabello que le cae sobre la nuca y sonríe para sus adentros.

Los rayitos que salen del Mjolnir le hacen cosquillas en la mano a Thor mientras hunde el segundo dedo dentro de Loki.

-¡Ssssshhhhhh!

Thor no sabría cómo nombrar el sonido que se escapa de los labios de Loki, como no sabría explicar la serie de contracciones y gemidos que siguen luego, cuando hace presión sobre la próstata de Loki con ambos dedos.

Thor es un poco de esa locura sexual de Loki, un poco de su piel blanca, de sus ojos negros por la lujuria y de sus labios rojos que murmuran y gritan cosas sin sentido, Thor es cada uno de esos clímax mutuos que haces gemir en conjunto, que les roban el aliento y los impulsan a seguir chocando contra el otro.

Incluso, cabe decir que parte de la naturaleza de Thor, es invocar sin saberlo a una de esas chicas bonitas y bien peinadas que van a ayudar a limpiar los cuartos de los príncipes. Es hacerla caminar con la mente, desde los patios hasta la torre en donde están sus habitaciones y precisamente hacerla cruzar el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Loki, con sabanas limpias en las manos y un par de inciensos de flores silvestres.

Thor considera que la reacción de la chica puede ser medida por igual con el grito de placer que en ese momento desgarraba Loki.

-Mira Loki, tenemos compañía.

Thor es tomar a Loki de la barbilla para hacerlo mirar hacia la puerta.

Loki parece tan fuera de sí que su única reacción aparente es empujarse hacia el cuerpo de Thor, ansioso de más placer, de más amor convertido en gemidos. Thor sonríe y acaricia suavemente con los dedos mientras embiste con la cadera y Loki gime profundamente.

Cona parece tan privada de impresión que no da síntomas de poder moverse. Thor sonríe, porque la conoce desde que son niños y porque el pudor no está registrado en su código genético.

Ella es una chica de buena familia, padre guerrero, madre cantora. Todos cercanos a la corte. Ella, además, es de ese escaso tipo de mujer que hace las tareas domésticas por placer. Fue precisamente ella quien se ofreció un día a ayudar en las cocinas por encima de todos los reproches de los sirvientes. Desde ese entonces hace algunas otras cosas, como dar una mano en la limpieza de los cuartos o seguir a Frigga de un lado a otro cuando hay una fiesta por organizar.

Morena y de ojos claros como las gentes de Asgard, lo más atractivo de Cona pueden ser sus ojos enormes, tanto que se reflejan los rayitos rosa claro de su cabello en sus pupilas.

-Te excita que nos vean ¿eh?

Thor le habla a Loki al oído, no para medir su reacción, sino para ponerlo más caliente, para irse con toda esa lujuria de Loki y calentarse él también.

Entonces, después de otro clímax, otro grito y un rubor espeso por parte de Cona, Loki parece entrar en razón un poco.

Es decir, parece notar de verdad que hay alguien justo en la puerta, que los observa y es incapaz de mover un segundo los ojos de sus cuerpos.

Thor es ese beso que Loki le da antes de darle un poco de atención a Cona.

-Buenos días Cona.

Cabe decir que hay un gemido ahí, un segundo en que el cabello le cubre la cara a Loki y un par de embestidas.

-¡Príncipe!- Cona habla por primera vez, pero su voz es hilo agudísimo.

Loki sonríe y ella intenta moverse, y esa situación es Thor de pies a cabeza. Es Thor que ella intente despegar la mirada y después haga un falso intento por huir, pero es más Thor aun, que Loki la llame por su nombre de nuevo.

-Cona.- Y lo repite, para que ella lo mire.-Espero que tengas un buen día.

Cona no parece entender, y la verdad es que no hace falta.

Loki extiende una mano hacía donde esta ella y parece querer organizar algo mentalmente, más Thor lo desconcentra, lo desconcentra presionando su próstata de nuevo y hundiéndose en su cuerpo como si quisiera hacerlo venirse.

Loki no murmura el hechizo como es debido.

Lo grita; y la luz anaranjada que sale de la palma de su mano nace con tanta fuerza que empuja a Cona fuera de la habitación y la estrella contra la pared del pasillo dejándola inconsciente.

La puerta de la habitación se cierra también, de un golpe seco.

-Lo siento Cona.- Loki se quiebra cuando lo dice.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Le borre la memoria.

Thor se ríe, porque un hechizo para borrar la memoria no tiene por qué dejar inconsciente a nadie, hasta él, dentro de su deriva sexual puede recordar eso.

-¿Qué tanta memoria?

-No tengo ni idea.

Thor se vuelve a reír, contra el oído de Loki y haciendo círculos con su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, Loki gime siseadamente de nuevo.

-Tal vez no recuerde nada de lo que ha pasado en la última semana.

-¿Solo eso?

-El hechizo que use no es tan fu- ¡Thor!.. fuer…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Es Thor en efecto, embistiendo más fuerte, porque tiene la sensación de que está muy cerca de llegar.

Thor se siente seguro cuando está dentro de Loki, una seguridad extraña que se intensifica cuando el orgasmo esta por estallar. No es la seguridad de la fuerza o del poder, más bien la seguridad de la confianza. Thor siente que es algo más grande que él mismo cuando está dentro de Loki, por un momento su orgullo se contrae, su arrogancia se calla y sólo queda él y Loki; y eso es mucho más que alucinante, no solo por el placer, sino más bien por el amor. Es una sensación de indestructibilidad sacra, inmensa, como si nada ni nadie nunca pudiera romperlos, ese momento, esa sensación, esa paz del placer y del cuerpo de Loki cerrándose sobre él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

Thor saca sus dedos del cuerpo de Loki y presiona el mango del Mjolnir, la espalda de Loki se curva peligrosamente cuando los rayos dan un vuelco y se intensifican.

Sólo cuando Thor siente el cabello de Loki rozar contra su pecho nota que tiene los ojos cerrados y los abre, sólo para ver ese rostro, ese gesto delicioso.

Loki tiene cerrados los ojos y frunce el entrecejo, el rubor le cubre la nariz y sus dientes atrapan su labio inferior. Thor se remuerde de ganas de besarlo, de hacerlo pedazos y volverlo a armar para hacerle el amor muchas veces más.

Cambian de postura después de un momento, sólo para venirse más cómodamente, para venirse besándose si es posible; Thor se acuesta boca arriba y Loki se sienta sobre su erección, maniobrando sobre ella, empujándola hacia adentro, arrancándole mugidos a Thor, que agarra el Mjolnir y lo frota contra la erección de Loki de nuevo, hasta se queja y gime cuando las descargas empiezan otra vez.

Se _menean_, uno sobre el otro. Loki pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor y empuja hasta hacer sus nalgas estrellarse contra los testículos del otro, el sonido de la penetración colapsa con la música de los cables de voltaje que se estrellan contra las pieles. Loki ronronea, cerrándose por dentro, apretando tanto que Thor pierde el equilibrio, la razón.

Se besan, ebrios de sexo y de amor etílico e inflamable, drogados de electricidad y exhibición.

-¡Asííííí! ¡Máaaassss!- Loki gime contra los labios de Thor cuando él ayuda, moviendo la cadera hacia arriba, estrellando con Loki y buscando llegar más dentro de lo que puede ir, hasta hacerlo llorar si es posible, porque Thor sabe que cuando llega a ese punto mágico en donde Loki explota, sus ojos se nublan de lágrimas, su cuello se cae hacia atrás y su cuerpo lo envuelve con tanta furia que lo hace venirse al instante.

De hecho, el momento en que se vienen llega pronto, las pequeñas descargas son grandes detonadores y Loki estalla y se fragmenta en mil pedazos como el cristal al estrellarse con el suelo. Se riega por todas partes, manchando Mjolnir, dedos de Thor, abdomen, la cama y ambas vidas de paso. Thor se viene unos segundos después, y como respuesta a que Loki le jale el cabello y se siente sobre su pene hasta hundirlo dentro de todo ese calor de su cuerpo. El orgasmo es un mar dentro del cuerpo blanco de Loki que aun retoza sobre su erección, que aún se revuelca un poco sobre ella, para arrancar las últimas rayas de placer cegador.

-¡Rayos!- Loki suspira y no deja de moverse.

Thor lo voltea, se acuesta sobre él y termina de gastar sus últimos alientos de hacer el amor embistiendo suavemente y terminando por salir con el chorro de su propio semen que escapa del cuerpo de Loki.

-Loki, empiezo a pensar que en una de estas vamos a hacer un bebé.

Loki se ríe y Thor es esa broma simple después de hacer el amor.

-La chica que nos vio si era Cona, ¿verdad?

-Sí, si era ella.- Thor se tumba de lado y le lanza un brazo enorme a Loki sobre el abdomen.

-Es sólo que… no sé cuánto tardará en recuperar el sentido.

Thor se ríe, y Loki se hunde en las almohadas, flexionando las piernas y regalándole una mirada a Thor, una mirada limpia pero un poco somnolienta.

Thor es cada uno de esos momentos de demasiado placer para conservar el sano juicio, Thor es una siesta pesada e imperturbable después de hacer el amor.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !

Ahora no pueden decir que los torture con el final, porque este final es de película romántica más todo el porno de antes (?).

Bien, para los que se preguntan si es posible meter los dedos (como Thor lo hizo) les respondo que si, si es posible, incluso se pueden meter más cosas (?), no se escandalicen, Thor no la tiene pequeña y Loki no 'lo tiene abierto', es algo que es posible, porque los músculos de dilatan.

Además de que es recomendado.

En fin.

Eso no lo quería escribir tan bruscamente, es solo que no sabía como aclarar el punto xD, lo siento.

Además de todo lo ya expuesto no me queda más que desearle a todos un gran año, lleno de alegría, fanfictions, amor, felicidad, Tumblr, música, abrazos y besos, triunfos, estudio, libros, errores y enmiendas, locura, riesgos, satisfacciones y muchas cosas más.

No olviden que en mi tienen un amigo o amiga (como me quieran ver), aquí estaré si necesitan algo, no duden en buscarme.

Les contaré que entró a la universidad ahora el 21 de este mes, así que no se que tantos fanfiction vaya a seguir publicando y con que tanta regularidad, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Les deseo a todos suerte con la entrada a clases y un abrazo enorme de oso feroz.

No olviden que los amo mucho y que les envío toda mi fuerza en forma de arco iris.


End file.
